En Busca de una Estrella
by Anariel Lasgalen
Summary: ....


**__**

EN BUSCA DE UNA ESTRELLA 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**__**

1.De los Acontecimientos 

Ahora bien, Eru Ilúvatar creó los Ainur con su pensamiento y hubo en una ocasión, que Ilúvatar les dijo a los Ainur que cantasen una canción, por nunca nadie escuchada y ni otra vez cantada, y la música era acorde y armoniosa. Y cada Ainur interpretaban el pensamiento que les fue concebido por Eru Ilúvatar, sin embargo Melkor el más fuerte en pensamiento interpretó otra canción, pero concebido por sus propios designios porque en el fondo de su corazón quería ser cómo Ilúvatar, pero gobernando a los demás, Bien el único les mostró lo que ellos habían creado por el pensamiento y contemplaron con asombro la nueva visión porque forjaron una tierra, donde allí morarían los hijos de Ilúvatar y así los amaron, Sin embargo, Melkor no los amaba, por el contrario quería subyugarlos y darse así mismo el nombre del señor de todas aquellas tierras y entonces su corazón se lleno de ambición.

Ocurrió que Ilúvatar les dio como elección bajar y embellecer su tierra para sus hijos y hubo Ainur quienes bajaron a los que se les dio el nombre de Valar, y el más grande de pensamiento junto con Melkor era Manwë y tenía como esposa a Varda. Y grandes cosas emprendieron dando forma a montañas y valles y árboles y ríos, sin embargo Melkor entorpecía todo los que lo Valar iniciaban, cambiando montañas por precipicios y cambiando el rumbo de los ríos. Sin embargo, no sólo los primeros y Segundos nacidos no serían los únicos que habitarían aquellas tierras, porque también Manwë creó las águilas, y Aulë no se encontraba ocioso en las fraguas y allí creó a los enanos que despertarían después de los elfos y los hombre y Yavanna al ver lo que había hecho su esposo ella creó a los pastores de los árboles que morarían en los bosque y guardarían lo que ella había creado.

En antaño los valar construyeron dos lámparas para iluminar la tierra, pero Melkor destruyo los grandes pilares y cayeron derrumbadas ante el ataque y ahora ya hacen en los cimientos de la tierra. Entonces los Valar se sintieron aturdidos porque otra vez la tierra se cubría en sombras y en sus interiores crecían la inquietud de que los primeros hijos de Ilúvatar estaban prontos a nacer, así que Varda o Elbereth como la llaman los Eldar por ser la mas amada entre ellos, subió hasta la bóveda oscura y allí colgó unas luces pálidas y frías y de gran amor para los Eldar porque eran las estrellas que ella le había regalado.

Fue entonces que el presentimiento se hizo realidad y llegaron los primeros nacidos, los hijos de Ilúvatar y se maravillaron en todo lo que había a su alrededor y lo amaron y le dieron nombre, pero sobre todas las cosas amaron las estrellas y adoraron a su creadora y erraron por largo rato bajo la luz pálida de las estrellas hasta que uno de los Valar, Oromë se percató de su existencia e inmediatamente dio aviso a los Valar y antes de que ellos pudiesen hacer algo, Melkor tomó a algunos de los elfos que vagaban lejos del grupo principal y en sus oscuras estancias los corrompió y los daño y se mofó de ello porque de aquellas hermosas criaturas ahora los había convertido en repugnantes andantes al que les dio el nombre de orcos y allí creó criaturas que por durante largas edades atormentarían a los hijos de Ilúvatar.

Hubo entonces que los Valar habían creado una tierra en donde habitar, las tierras imperecederas a las que llamaron Valinor y allí fueron habitar los Elfos aunque algunos siguieron habitando en la oscuridad de la tierra media quienes se le dieron el nombre de Moriquendi, y en cuanto a los elfos que partieron se dividieron en tres clases de Eldar: los Vanyar, los Noldor y los Teleri. Donde en Tirión y en sus costas vivieron bajo la luz de los árboles: laurelin y Telperion creados por Yavanna y en toda la plenitud de su era había vivido en felicidad.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Cuando Valinor se encontraba en la plenitud de su medio día, de entre los Noldor nació Eldare de la Casa de las Aguas Cristalinas, hijo de Naira y Ered quienes lo educaron con amor y alegría en los grandes patios de Tirion, sus cabellos eran dorados como el oro puro y refulgiendo al igual que los dulces rayos de Laurelin, los ojos eran como el mar profundo que se extendía en el oriente y su piel era tan pálida como los hielos del Helcaraxë. Digno de ser príncipe, mas los hados del destino tenían preparado otros deberes. Su cantó era como el cantar de los risueñores, como el arroyo que cae palpitante sobre las rocas o como el susurro del Telperion, porque su canto se igualaba al de Maglor, sin embargo Eldare era discípulo de Fëanor y aprendía de él cuantas cosas el deseara enseñarle y ante sus ojos le pareció fuerte y hermoso, no hubo otro cómo él entre los altos elfos. 

Eldare tenía una prometida, de nombre Dairil de lirios dorados colgante en sus cabellos y zafiros circundantes en el rostro y en su cabeza ceñía una corona de hojas. Hermosa entre las Eldar era ella, pero su corazón era duro y frío como la pálida luna de años pro siguientes. Hubo en ese tiempo que el desencadenamiento de Melkor se cumplía y el corazón de Eldare se oscurecía ante un presentimiento de malos augurios, pero a pesar de lo que muchos de los Eldar pensasen, se le dio libertad a Melkor y estuvo libre en las calles de Tirion. Y hubo más de una ocasión en que Eldare vio como Melkor brindaba ayuda Fëanor, pero este las rehusaba. 

Sin embargo las palabras de Melkor no sólo se perdieron en el aire, sino por el contrario tomaron una avidez inesperada, recorriendo cada pabellón, o jardín, o estancia donde habitara un elfo y aquellas palabras formaron frases, y las frases ideas, y de las ideas acciones, así fue como el corazón de Fëanor se oscureció lentamente, guardando rencor a sus semejantes, ocultando los silmarils a ladrones que pudiesen arrebatársela y privarlo de tan gran belleza, así fue que un día Fëanor fue exilado por los Vala y el decaimiento de Valimar se fundió en tristes penas; por la caída de los árboles y por los malos tiempos que se esperaban o al menos para aquellos Noldor que partieran a Endor, pero este hecho no se cuenta en esta historia. Ahora bien, Eldare no tomó partida en aquellos aconteceres, pero si sus hermanos de sangre y espíritu, partirían a Endor. 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Ahora la oscuridad reinaba y el corazón de Eldare se sentía aconjonado y un manto de pesadumbre le partía el corazón.

-No partáis hacia el Oriente- trato de persuadir Eldare a Edmedí su hermano y a Neriel su hermana mientras tomaba la mano de cada uno -en aquellas tierras tan sólo encontraréis vuestro fin, un mal agraciado para todos los de nuestra casa. Porque dolores que no conocéis andan sueltos en aquellos lugares privados de la hermosa luz que nos fue brindada-. 

-El hado del destino así lo ha querido, no os preocupéis por nosotros- Dijo Edmedí con desdén sin apartar la mirada de las cosas que empacaba.

-Eldare- dijo con dulzura Neriel –Sabed bien que no podéis persuadirnos y que desde antes estábamos preparando este viaje.-

-Pero, no tan pronto- protestó Eldare –Y menos con aquel juramento… maldecido- su voz terminó con un murmullo y bajando lentamente la mirada, estaba jugueteando con dos anillos, estaban fabricados en oro y tenían engarzados un diamante en el centro y los rubí lo surcaban en un apretado circulo, los anillos habían sido trabajados por hábiles manos y pulidos con fineza y brillaban como recién salidos de las forjas. 

-Sabed Eldare Númerrámar - se detuvo por un momento Edmedí, buscando las palabras apropiadas. –que no podéis detenernos ha sido algo que ya estaba destinado… no podemos cambiarlo-

Eldare bajo la cabeza con pena, marcado de dolor en lo mas hondo de su corazón, cerró el puño con fuerza conteniendo las gotas de aguas que se suspendían en sus ojos, pasó la mano por los ojos hasta que nuevamente habló.

-Si ha de ser así, lo aceptare- dijo al fin con resignación, Edmedí y Neriel se giraron para contemplarlo, mientras que los ojos azulados atravesaban sus corazones –Tomad… nunca pensé que en estas condiciones os las entregaríais- dijo somnoliento, tendiéndole los dos hermosos anillos con la mano extendida, los dos Noldor se acercaron lentamente si perder de vista el objeto tan hermoso que tenía ante sus ojos, los dos los tomaron al mismo tiempo, haciéndolos resplandecer con la mortecina luz que llegaba de la habitación consiguiente. Eldare nuevamente se dirigió hacía a ellos. – que la gracia de los valar los acompañen al igual que mi voluntad, porque estos anillos han sido forjados de la manera mas dulce y delicada el cual un elfo puede trabajar en algún objeto, y pensad, que cada vez que los miréis, tendréis que recordar nuestro lazo de sangre y espíritu- Eldare estrechó las manos a sus hermanos, cerrándolas entre sí y dirigiéndose miradas consoladoras, el momento de partida estaba apunto de llegar, solo era cuestión de minutos para que Eldare jamás en su larga existencia los volviera a ver, a no ser que los Vala se compadecieran de ellos. 

Eldare no pudo recordar cuanto tiempo hubo de transcurrir, mas no le importo ¿Por qué iba a importar si en todo caso los perdería pronto? Los tres Noldor al fin, se fundieron en un triste abrazo, consumiendo todos sus pensamientos en dolorosos sentimientos, hasta que al fin el momento de partida había llegado. 

__

¿Todo acabara? Los años se terminaran, 

El momento de partir ha llegado

¿Acaso nuestra vida concluirá? 

Descenderán los días de la vida y la alegría,

En tiempos lejanos donde nos hallamos extinguido

Ya siento el aroma de la fría muerte

Del dolor consumido 

¿Volveréis acaso hacía mis brazos?

¿Daréis la espalda para jamás volver?

Si es así solo os puedo decir…

Adiós, adiós para nunca volver. 

Edmedí y Neriel se estremecieron al oír la melancólica voz de su madre Naira quien pasaba cerca con la cabeza gacha susurrando aquella canción, pasando como un alma que pasa desapercibida de los aconteceres del ancho mundo. Levantó la cabeza ligeramente al igual que una lágrima recorría el rostro, parpadeo y fijó los ojos claros en los de ellos.

-El momento ha llegado- dijo con tristeza –el mensajero de Fingolfin ha venido para anunciar vuestra partida, ya todos los Noldor que aceptaron están apunto de partir- Edmedí y Neriel se miraron y luego asintieron con pena, mas no se movieron – ¿Acaso no vais a partir? Mirad que me estáis agobiando con vuestra presencia… iros que menos dolor tendré- de pronto su voz se extinguió en dolorosos llantos de pena y se desplomó sobre un banquillo que había cerca, cubrió su rostro con los delgados brazos ocultando su desdicha. -¡No lo hagáis!- dijo con el poco aliento que le alcanzaba. Edmedí y Neriel se acercaron a ella, pasando sus brazos sobre los suaves cabellos y susurrando palabras dulces para la desconsolada madre. Eldare se sumió en sus dolorosos pensamientos, observando aquella escena carente de alegría y dicha, sin embargo por detrás de ella asomó levemente Ered, el padre de ellos y tomó con gentileza los hombros de sus dos hijos. 

-Que Elbereth os acompañe y que la suerte nunca os abandone- 

-Eso esperamos…- musitaron al tiempo, tomaron el equipaje que llevarían consigo y se apartaron de Eldare, Ered y Naira desapareciendo por el umbral de la puerta, llevando consigo el dolor y pena.

Eldare ya se encontraba solo en la habitación repasando cada objeto y cada espacio que había en ella, tan solo había pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que partieron sus hermanos, pero no quería separarse tan pronto de ellos y de manera repentina echo a correr hacía los puertos, por un camino mas corto que sabía de memoria y que era iluminado vagamente por las débiles estrellas, no tardaría en llegar hacía aquel destino. 

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Espero que les este gustando estos raros fics que estoy haciendo últimamente, y ahhhhhhhhhhhh tal vez esto se convierta en vicio pero me importa!!!!!!! Jejeje, mas bien si quieren pueden ayudarme y decirme que les gustaría que pasara con Eldare!!! Bueno cuidense!!!!.


End file.
